


It's What's Underneath That Matters

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: A little misbehaviour in an ambulance...
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 2





	It's What's Underneath That Matters

The weather was bright and sunny as Charlie walked out into the ambulance bay on his lunch break. In the distance he spotted Josh's ambulance parked up. It must be their lunch break too. Duffy was doing a day of shadowing the paramedics and had been assigned to work with Josh and Penny. 

He walked over and as he approached the ambulance he saw that the back doors were open and it was empty except for a bottom sticking up in the air - it's owner reaching under a trolley to retrieve something. 

He smiled to himself - he'd know that backside anywhere, even clad, as it was today, in a set of paramedics overalls. 

"I must admit, I think I much prefer the nurse's uniform."

"Oof!" Startled, she stood up and turned to face him. She smiled. 

"I think you'll find it's what's under the uniform that's important." 

Her hand was playing with the poppers at the neck of the uniform. He wasn't sure if she knew what she was doing. A quick look at the smirk on her face revealed that she knew and was doing it on purpose. 

"Is that so?" He smirked back at her, stepping into the ambulance and closing the doors behind him. "I'm not convinced but I'm sure you can pursuade me." 

He grabs her around the waist. 

"Charlie!" 

"You started it!" He runs his hand along the neckline of the uniform, pointing to the top two poppers that are already opened. 

She shrugged. "It's a warm day." 

"Well if that's the case." He starts to open more poppers. "We wouldn't want you overheating." 

She reached up to kiss him and pulled at the tie around his neck. Their needs and desires quickly overcame them. She wrapped her leg around the back of his and pulled him down on to the trolley. 

In their haste they removed only what clothes were necessary to achieve their aim. Their lovemaking was frantic and passionate. 

Unfortunately for them this meant that they were too distracted to hear the approaching footsteps until it was too late. 

They hit their peak just as the doors opened. 

"Bloody hell!" 

They looked up to see Josh's stunned face staring at them from the doorway. 

None of them spoke for several seconds. Finally Josh found his voice again. 

"I... Er... Think I'm going to... Er... Give you a few minutes." He slammed the door shut again. 

They continued to stare at each other for several more seconds before bursting into giggles. They got up and began to redress and straighten out their clothes. 

"You were right." He said as they were about to leave. 

"Huh?"

"It is what's underneath that matters. But the nurse's uniform will always be my favourite!"


End file.
